The internal combustion engine is known (RU Patent No. 2230202C1, dated 8 Jan. 2003, International Patent Classification 7 F02B19/10). This engine comprises a working cylinder provided with a piston, a fuel-air mixture compressor gun and a cylinder head, where a spherical or conical combustion chamber is placed along with a cylindrical pre-ignition chamber. The combustion chamber and the pre-ignition chamber are connected with the mixture compressor gun by one or several channels. Projections of the axes channels parts, included in the combustion chamber and the pre-ignition chamber on the longitudinal section plane of the working cylinder, are placed at angles of 90 . . . 20 and 90 . . . 140° respectively, relative to the working cylinder axis. The channels inputs are arranged tangentially to the chamber surfaces. The combustion chamber channels are directed towards the pre-ignition chamber channels. This configuration makes it possible to increase engine power and to reduce toxicity of exhaust gases by using a poor fuel-air mixture.
However, when the engine operates according to the prototype the fuel-air mixture, passing along the channels from the compressor gun to the pre-ignition chamber and combustion chamber, may cool down, which will lead to the formation of the liquid drop phase in the fuel-air mixture composition, making the mixture leaner in fuel in excess of the permissible limit. In addition to that, part of the fuel-air mixture, sliding along the combustion chamber walls under the influence of the vertical component of centrifugal forces, may untimely (prematurely) be thrown out to the above (over)-piston space, making the mixture that remains in the combustion chamber more lean. As a result the engine operating stability will be impacted, its power will be reduced and fuel consumption rate will increase.
The internal combustion engine protected by the RF Patent No. M>2278985, dated Sep. 24, 2004, International Patent Classification 7 F02B 19/10, 33/22, which is known as well, is taken as a prototype. The engine of the prototype comprises a working cylinder provided with a piston, pre-ignition chamber with spark plug and the combustion chamber. Those are connected with the fuel-air mixture injector which is a compressor cylinder with a piston. The fuel and air inlet channels are located at the top of compressor cylinder above the top dead center and are outfitted with check valves. The channels for supplying fuel-air mixture to the combustion chamber and the pre-ignition chamber are manufactured in the shape of a pipe divided by a partition, or as two parallel tubes; they are located in the chamber with cooling fluid and are outfitted with a heater. A cooling liquid temperature-sensitive element, which is connected with the heater power supply unit, is placed in the zone of these channels. The fuel-air mixture inlet to the pre-ignition chamber has a throttling mechanism with a drive, connected with the tachometer for the engine crankshaft or the fuel supply mechanism. The combustion chamber is cylindrical in shape. The projections of the axes of the fuel-air mixture inlet channels entering the combustion chamber and the pre-ignition chamber onto the plane of the longitudinal section of the working cylinder are perpendicular to the axis thereof. This design ensures improved stability in the engine operation and increased power; it also reduces the fuel usage rate via homogenization of the fuel-air mixture.
However, tests of the prototype engine showed that the jet of the fuel-air mixture after entering the pre-ignition chamber and combustion chamber clings to the chamber walls; by eddying it creates a stagnation pocket in the middle of the said chambers. The pocket is not engaged in the mixing process, thus resulting in a mixture of uneven quality. Rich mixture forms in areas adjacent to the chamber walls, while in the center of the chamber the mixture will be lean. Besides, during compression of the fuel-air mixture in the compressor cylinder pressure may exceed the level for which the fuel inlet device is rated (for example, the nozzle). This may lead to a fuel supply interruption resulting in power reduction and unstable operation of the engine. Utilizing high pressure nozzles and pump will significantly increase the cost of the engine. In the prototype fuel injection takes place after the compressor piston starts its motion from the top dead center towards the bottom dead center. Fuel gasification occurs during piston motion 180° down and 180° up. This time may not be sufficient for full gasification of the fuel; that would also result in negatively impacting operating stability of the engine, increasing inefficient fuel consumption and increasing pollution of the environment.
The technical result of the invention: improvement of operating stability and efficiency of the engine, reduction of fuel consumption and reduction of exhaust gas toxicity by improving the homogenization of the fuel-air mixture.